Saga of Betony Julianna Black: Flame of Truth
by Flame Ride
Summary: Book 1 Year 5. Betony, adopted and raised by Severus Snape at Hogwarts, discovers she is the daughter of Sirius Black, magic twin sister of Harry Potter. Mystery and uncertainty haunt her, but the truth isn't as far away as it seems. DeanOC DracoOC Canon
1. Prologue: Passing of the Shadow

_**Prologue: The Passing of the Shadow**_

_A cool breeze wafted through the streets on this late autumn night, sweeping across the houses and gardens of the small town of Godric's hollow. The trees' leaves rustled, whispering softly, and nearby a nightingale hummed a sad tune. If anyone had been listening they may have heard the ominous message, the warning of the figure that stood outside, shrouded in darkness, red eyes staring. Staring at what, you ask? At the scene through the window of the house that stood before him._

_A man sat on a comfortable looking couch before the fireplace, his hazel eyes sparkling with laughter, as he ran a hand through his unruly jet black hair. The woman curled at his side had dark red locks and intelligent emerald green eyes. A smile played across her mouth as she watched the two before her..._

_At that moment, the door to the kitchen swung open, and in stepped a beautiful woman with the same hazel eyes and messy black hair as the man. She was carrying a tray of warm milk and chocolate chip cookies. He could smell the aroma from all the way outside, but it did not distract him, only served to further his disgust. How could they stand such sweetness? He'd never understand. The taste of such things always made him feel sick._

_The woman placed the tray down on a small, glass table, before moving to sit on the floor in order to join the other two...the children. The boy looked just like his father, what with his wild black hair and lightly tanned skin. In one hand he held a stuffed animal in the form of a golden lion while in the other was clutched a small golden ball, which struggled in his grasp, trying to fly away: a snitch. He had his mother's eyes though: a brilliant, sparkling green. The girl beside him was quite a beautiful child as well. That is, she would be, if he knew the meaning of innocence and beauty._

_The dark figure shifted its weight, causing a slight rustling sound. It was as if the small child herd: her head swiveled around, her eyes focused on the place where he stood. He was perfectly still, wondering, could she have heard him? No, no, it wasn't possible. There was no way. She was just a child after all, if one of noble birth. What a shame it would be to kill her. Finally, she looked away and he smiled a dreadful, cruel smile, one of such evil it would cause the bravest to shudder._

_As he stepped forward the nightingale hummed again, a worried, fearful tune, but the happy family inside didn't notice. The children playfully chased each other around the carpet, running as fast as their chubby little legs would carry them, while their parents laughed at their antics. As the figure reached the front door he unsheathed his wand, tapping it lightly on the door knob. There was a soft click as it unlocked and he gently pushed the door open. It creaked loudly, and everyone in the other room went quiet, save the infants._

_"Who's there?" called a voice, deep and commanding. The figure was silent._

_There was the sound of footsteps as the door to the family room swung open. The man from before stepped into the hallway, wand drawn, his expression wary. When he saw the figure before him he paled, but straightened his stance, a defiant look on his face. "Lily, Julianna, take the kids and run. He's here. Run!"_

_"James!" called Lily, horrified._

_"Get out of here! I'll hold him off!"_

_The Dark Lord sneered coldly at the man before him. "In your pitiful dreams, Potter. Stupefy!"_

_The other man dodged the curse, before yelling, "Incendio!"_

_There was a scrambling of footsteps coming from the other room. The second woman shouted, "Lily, the children! We have to save the children! Lily, come on!"_

_The Dark Lord re-focused just in time to dodge another curse. Potter scowled at him. "You won't touch them, Voldemort. I won't let you. You won't get anywhere near them. Ever."_

_"Is that so? Crucio!"_

_The man dodged this one as well, but a cry from above momentarily distracted him. The Dark Lord took advantage. "Sectesempra!" There was a flash of light, a scream, and he collapsed to the floor, silent and unmoving, blood pouring from wounds in his neck and chest. The Dark Lord sneered down at his body, brutally kicking it aside, before walking past to the sitting room. It now stood empty, but he paused for barely a moment before heading towards the staircase. As he reached the landing on the second floor he stopped, listening. Everything was eerily silent. Then...a quiet gasp and the creak of floorboards. He knew where they were._

_He headed for the bedroom two doors down the hall, not even bothering to test the handle. He flicked his wand, blasting the door off its hinges, watching as it splintered into a million pieces. Someone cried out as the wood went flying into the room, knocking over and breaking several items. When he stepped inside he saw that the women each carried a child in their arms, who were unharmed, though the women themselves had scratches on their faces and arms from the explosion. They backed away from him, and though he knew they were afraid he could see the fierce determination in their eyes. Fools, he thought, you cannot defy me!_

_He sneered at them as the raven haired woman placed the little girl down in the crib and stood protectively before it, the red head, Evans, doing the same. He raised his wand. "Move aside."_

_The first lifted her chin proudly. "No."_

_"Move aside. Now!" he snarled._

_She shook her head, her eyes alight with fury. "I said no."_

_He sneered at her pitiful attempts to stop him. "Avada Kadavra."_

_The other woman screamed as her griend'sbody collapsed to the floor, her once sparkling hazel eyes cold and lifeless. "Julianna!"_

_The Dark Lord laughed cruelly at her. "Now Mudblood, I'm giving a choice. Do not be a fool like her," he said, lazily flicking a hand in the direction of her fallen comrade. "Move out of the way and you will not be harmed."_

_She glared at him, the tears never escaping from her lashes. Taking a deep breath she glanced back at the two infants behind her before looking him in the face. Blood red met brilliant green, eyes that shone with courage and strength and love. "No. I won't. You won't touch my son or my niece. Not now. Not ever. Don't you dare lay so much as a finger on them!"_

_He sneered at her. "If that is how you wish it. Avada Kadavra!" There was a scream, a flash of green light, and she too fell, motionless, empty. A mere shell. _

_Finally, finally, he reached the two children. The girl was holding her cousin as if trying to protect him. Both of them looked at him, unblinking. He glared down at them, fury rising within him. The whole bloody Wizarding World feared so much as to speak his name, and yet here sat two children, mere infants, gazing up at him without fear. Both their eyes shone with power, the boy's eyes literally glowing his mother's emerald green, the girl's eyes flashing silver. He raised his wand once more, slowly, anticipating, not wanting to rush it. This was it. The moment he had been waiting for, to rid himself of the only thing that stood in the way of his power. He savored the words on his tongue, drawing all his power into the spell. "Avada Kadavra."_

_As the spell reached them, green and silver light burst from the two children, enveloping them in a warm and loving embrace...their mothers' last protection. The curse hit the shield and rebounded upon its caster, ripping the Dark Lords soul from his body, which disintegrated into ash and was blown away with the following explosion, leaving two small children alone in the rubble._

_"You promised, Albus. You promised to keep them safe."_

_"I'm sorry, Severus," the Headmaster said gravely. "The Potter's put their trust in the wrong person. Much like you. Weren't you hoping that Voldemort would spare them?"_

_The man shuddered at the name and covered his face with his hands. He did not want his tears to be seen. "How could this happen?" he choked. "It wasn't supposed to end up this way! It's not fair!"_

_"Life isn't fair, as I'm sure you know. Even more so than most."_

_Severus looked up, tears in his eyes. "Is this all that you have called me for? To tell me that they have died?"_

_"Not quite."_

_The young Potions Master looked at the man before him, tense, waiting. _

_"You see, the children survived. Harry, he will need protecting, as will his cousin."_

_"Protection?" he spat. "From what? The Dark Lord is gone!"_

_"Voldemort is not gone Severus, as you well know. He will return, I fear, greater and more powerful than before. When that happens I will need you Severus. They will need you. Will you help me? Will you aide me in protecting the children of the woman you loved and your best friend?"_

_"Why? What more do you need from me?"_

_Albus Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, letting out a quiet sigh. "The boy has been given to his uncle and aunt to be raised. He has his mother's eyes. I suppose you remember the exact shape and color of Lily Evans' eyes?"_

_Severus swallowed.. "What has that to do with me? He has a home, what else-"_

_"Ah, you forget the other. As her godfather cannot take care of her because of the legal issues involved, Julianna and her husband personally named you her guardian should anything happen to them. It's a magical contract, so no one may interfere with it unless you yourself say you will not take her in. I ask that you do this, my boy, for the child's own good."_

_The Headmaster lifted a bundle out of the large basket he had next to him on the floor and handed it the young man before him. It was a small, sleeping child, a girl. She had raven black hair as wild and messy as her cousin's, and her mother's button nose and slightly pointed ears, but she had her father's handsome features and fair skin. As she was handed to the young man she yawned sleepily and her eyes flickered. They were a beautiful, icy blue. She looked at him, curious, and he instantly fell in love with her. He looked up at the Headmaster. "Alright. I'll do it." He brushed the child's hair back from her eyes and smiled. "Welcome home, Betony Julianna Snape."_

_Albus' blue eyes sparkled. Finally, he thought, some sort of happiness._


	2. Chapter 1: Time of Innocence

**Chapter 1: Time of Innocence**

"Sevvy!"

"Hello Flower. Are you excited?"

I nodded my head enthusiastically. "Vewy, vewy, vewy epsited!" I looked nervously up at him. "U fink he'll wike me?"

He chuckled. "Of course he will, Sunshine. Now, are you ready?"

"Yes!"

He bent and picked me up, letting me wind my arms around his neck. "Alright then, hold tight!" He took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor!" The moment he stepped in the spinning began…round and round and round we went. As we stepped out again I started giggling. "'S fun! Can we go agwen? Pwease?"

He smiled slightly. "On our way back, alright?"

"Okway."

"Severus!" called a voice. I looked up. In the doorway leading out of what seemed to be the sitting room stood a tall man with pointed, aristocratic features and sleeked back blonde hair. Sev put me down as he came over and the two men embraced. "Severus, how have you been?"

"I've been well. Time has been kind to me."

"I can see that. I suppose that teacher's salary pays better than your previous job. How much do they pay you?"

"Enough."

"Sevvy?" I gazed questioningly at the man before us. "Who he?"

He lifted me up again and smiled, though there was a slight protectiveness in the way he held me. "Sorry, Flower. This is Mr. Malfoy; I told you about him, remember? Lucius, this is my daughter, Betony Snape."

"Hewo Mr. Mawwoy."

"Hello Betony. It's a pleasure to meet you." His smile made me shiver. "I should probably introduce you to the rest of my family. Come, we were just getting ready to have some dinner."

We followed him through hallways and past a staircase, until we arrived at a closed door of beautifully carved mahogany. As Mr. Malfoy approached it swung open of its own accord. I looked around at the fancy woodwork and decorative green-and-silver wallpaper, and couldn't help but think it over done. I much preferred the simple, yet homey, furnishings of home. Severus put me down, but continued to hold my hand.

"Our guests have arrived," announced Lucius.

"Severus!"

A woman stood up to greet us. She was very beautiful, with her silky black hair pulled up in a bun and her smooth, unblemished skin and welcoming smile, her stomach rounded, obviously pregnant. She moved with a prideful grace, her head held high, as if proclaiming that she owned the world. She curtsied before us. "As mistress of this home, I welcome you as our honored guests. May you be safe and comfortable during your stay."

Sev bowed his head. "In the name of friendship I accept your hospitality. May your lives be full and your home happy."

She smiled and hugged him. "Alright, enough with these formalities. It has been too long Severus."

"It has indeed."

She saw me and bent down to touch my cheek. "And who is this little angel, hmm?"

"Betony, my daughter. Say hello, Flower."

"Hewwo Mrs. Mawwoy."

"Well hello there, sweetheart, it's a pleasure to meet you. And I'd much rather you call me Aunt Cissy. Your father and I are good friends after all." I nodded. Her voice was warm and comforting. I liked her right away. She smiled and beckoned to a boy who stood a respectful distance away. "Come here, darling, I want to introduce you." She put her delicate hands on his shoulders as he came forward. "Betony, this is my son, Draco. I hope you will be good friends."

He bowed to me, his face solemn. "Good ev'ning an' welcome."

I giggled. "You is silly."

"No I not!"

"Yes you is! You is vewwy silly! No bow."

He looked at me, confused. "But mama say is powite."

I gave an exaggerated sigh. "If you says so." I curtsied, but I reached out a hand as I stood up and ruffled his perfect blonde hair.

He scowled and batted away my hand. I giggled at the look on his face, filing away this useful information on how to annoy him, before saying, "Is nice to meet you."

He considered my outstretched hand for a moment before taking it in his own and shaking it. I pulled him into a hug.

Our parents watched our interactions, Aunt Cissy smiling warmly at us, Mr. Malfoy nodding in approval. Even Sev let a small smile pass across his lips. That was the first day I met Draco Tobias Malfoy, one of my very best friends, a brother in my eyes. One day he'd grow up to become a student of Hogwarts, arch nemesis of the Boy-Who-Lived, the ultimate Redeemer of the Malfoy family and Slytherin House. At this point in time, however, he was just my best friend. Life was simple that way.

a.g.e.5- a.g.e.5-a.g.e.5-a.g.e.5-a.g.e.5-a.g.e.5-a.g.e.5-a.g.e.5-a.g.e.5-a.g.e.5-a.g.e.5-a.g.e.5-a.g.e.5-a.g.e.5

I snuck quietly in the shadows, waiting for the right moment. He took an instant to pause for breath, looking around, watching his surroundings, and I moved in. I tackled him from behind. "Tag! You're it!" He spun around to face me, but I side-stepped his swinging arm, skipping back several paces. "Told you I could catch you Draco!" I said, sticking out my tongue at him. He rolled his eyes at my antics. I just grinned.

"Well, that just means it's my turn now." He smirked at me in the typical Malfoy fashion. I took a step back. Not good. "You better run Bettie, and fast." His silvery eyes sparkling with mischief, he wiggled his fingers at me. "Tickle attack!" he declared, launching at me.

Squealing, I ran away as fast as I could, quickly climbing up onto the toy structure. I was extremely ticklish, and he knew it. I pretended to glower down at him from my elevated position. "Don't you dare, Draco!"

He just grinned evilly up at me, placing one foot on the ladder. "Keep running, Betony. Being up there won't keep you safe!"

As he continued to climb up I pranced back a few paces. It wasn't until he was hoisting himself up into the floor of the play structure that I made a run for it. Giggling, I dashed across the length of the structure and ducked into a tunnel. Seeing the direction I'd run off in, my brother ran after me. As his shadow fell over me I quickly scooted back. It wasn't until a moment too late that I realized I'd climbed into the mouth of a twisting, tube-like slide. With a shriek I slipped backwards down the slide. Turning as I did, I landed on my stomach, sliding down the slide—head first.

There was darkness for a moment, twisting passages, and then light once again, straight ahead. That's when I noticed the shadow at the entrance. I cried out in warning, but too late. Surprised brown eyes locked with mine for a moment before my accelerated speed and the call of gravity pushed me forward, knocking him down with me. We fell to the ground in a tangled mess. Embarrassed, I quickly extracted myself from our current heap on the ground and sat a little distance away.

The young boy pushed himself into the sitting position, and we locked eyes.

"Sorry."

We both grinned at each other, silently laughing at the fact we'd said it at the exact same time. But I was determined to apologize. "I'm sorry," I told him. "I should have been more careful."

"No, _I'm_ sorry," he said. "I shouldn't be sitting at the bottom of a slide."

I opened my mouth to dissuade him, to explain exactly why it really _was_ my fault, but a voice interrupted us, calling down from the play structure. "Hey, are you alright?"

I sighed. "I'm fine Draco!"

"I'm coming down!" he called. "I'll be there in a moment. I'm using the ladder. Stay there."

The boy stood up, offering me a hand and pulling me to my feet. "Are you really okay?" he inquired. "That was a bad landing."

"I'm good. Thank you, though."

"Hmm." He seemed to think something over for a minute, then walked over to a nearby flower bush and picked up a white rosebud. He held it out to me, and I watched, amazed, as it bloomed before my very eyes.

Carefully, I picked it up, holding it delicately in my hands. I smiled. "Thank you. That's some really good magic."

"Magic?"

"You mean you don't know?" When he still looked confused I grinned excitedly at him. "You're a wizard! I'd know, 'cause I'm a witch, and you really did magic. This is so great!" He smiled at me and my exuberance.

"Cool! Can you do magic?"

"Not very good," I admitted, "I haven't gotten to school yet, I'm only five, but I'll be able to someday." I held out my hand to him. "I'm Betony by the way. Betony Julianna Snape."

His dark hand clasped mine, smooth and gentle. His black, curly locks ruffled by the gentle breeze, his lips forming a charming smile, he silently accepted my friendship in that moment. "Dean Morian Thomas."

And that's all it took for me to gain a whole new future. Him.

a.g.e.7-a.g.e.7.-a.g.e.7-a.g.e.7-a.g.e.7-a.g.e.7-a.g.e.7-a.g.e.7-a.g.e.7-a.g.e.7-a.g.e.7-a.g.e.7-a.g.e.7-a.g.e.7

"You're what?"

I bit my lip. "I told you, Draco—I'm going to America for a few months. Sev wants me to learn to control my powers, because it keeps exploding from me, and he feels that at the age of seven I should be able to concentrate enough. Anyway, I don't want to end up accidentally hurting someone someday, just because I passed this up."

"How long are you going to be gone?" Allison demanded.

"I won't be back until Christmas."

"What?" "That's ridiculous!" "No way!" "This is _so_ unfair."

"Sorry guys. I don't like it anymore than you do."

There was a short silence before Mona spoke up. "When are you leaving?"

I winced. "Tomorrow."

The responding explosion was enormous. I resigned myself to their ranting, sighing quietly. Someone, however, spoke up on my behalf.

"Stop it, guys. It's not like she wants to go either, and harping at her about it won't change anything. She's doing this so she doesn't kill us on accident. Just say good bye, alright? It's time to go—the sun's setting."

There was a scramble for hugs and "goodbyes" and "we'll miss you"s. Finally, they'd gone, and l was left alone with him.

"Thanks," I said, "for saying that. I don't want to leave, really, but it'll be safer."

"I know."

I smiled. "I can always count on you. So," I held out my arms, "do I get a goodbye hug or not?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

I raised an eyebrow, questioning. In response, he pulled something out of his pocket—a pale pink rose in full bloom, frozen by a stasis spell so as not to age or die. I took it in my hands, taking in the feel of the petals and the sweet aroma.

"So you always have something to remind you of me."

"Like I could ever forget."

His lips quirked and, quickly, so fast I wouldn't have believed it happened if I hadn't felt it, Dean leaned forward and gave me a peck on the lips. Then, in a flash, he was gone.

I stood there in wonder for next few moments, touching a finger lightly to my mouth, dazed. A small smile lit my face, and I brushed the rose against my cheek for a brief moment. This was a moment I would remember forever: my first kiss.

a.g.e.8- a.g.e.8- a.g.e.8- a.g.e.8- a.g.e.8- a.g.e.8- a.g.e.8- a.g.e.8- a.g.e.8- a.g.e.8- a.g.e.8- a.g.e.8- a.g.e.8

_Ding dong!_

Cautiously, almost hesitantly, the door creaked open. Ice blue eyes peeked at him around the frame, widening when they saw him. The door flew open.

"Hi, Moony."

Remus Lupin stepped forward to hug his goddaughter. Her responding embrace was weak and stiff, yet he couldn't help but notice the improvement. At least she no longer flinched when someone got near her.

"Hello, Flower. Can I come inside?"

"Of course!" She tugged him forward, closing the door behind him, and led him to the living room. Noticing the boy at her side for the first time, he quietly followed.

They paused in the doorway, the three of them, and a fourth figure with white blonde hair joined them, stepping away from the crowd. Remus looked down at her.

"How are you doing?"

She gave him a small smile. "I'm doing alright."

He wanted to believe her, he really did, but he saw it all: the way her hand gripped Dean's arm, as if holding on to her only lifeline—the reassuring hand of her god brother, Draco, on her shoulder—the protective way the two boys stood, slightly in front of her, their muscles slightly tensed. He felt his heart constrict in his chest. They were only eight years old, all three of them, but circumstances had forced them to grow up much too fast. It wasn't right.

Slowly, he reached forward and laid a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Her responding smile was muted, but present all the same. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, square box. Opening it, he held something delicately in one hand. She watched, amazed, as it grew in size, stretching and widening in equal amount. When it was full sized, Remus handed it to her. She gasped.

"Oh Moony, it's amazing! You really shouldn't have."

It was a beautiful acoustic guitar made of a polished, dark red wood –cedar –and inset with the design of two roses, with petals of red oak and a center and outline of ebony black. Inscribed into the back were three words: _Dare to Dream_.

This time the smile lit up her face like fireworks. It was full of such innocent, childish joy that he simply couldn't help his responding grin. It was good to know that the old Betony was in there somewhere, buried under all the memories and hurt. Maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to go back to being herself again—just a child, still laughing and goofing off and getting into mischief.

It gave him hope.

a.g.e.9- a.g.e.9- a.g.e.9- a.g.e.9- a.g.e.9- a.g.e.9- a.g.e.9- a.g.e.9- a.g.e.9- a.g.e.9- a.g.e.9- a.g.e.9- a.g.e.9-

There was a loud crash. "Uncle Sev!" my brother wailed. I heard sobbing from the other room—my bedroom.

Sev looked up, startled, and realizing what probably had happened, quickly got up and headed for the door, stopping to grab his first-aid kit on the way. And leaving the target exactly where I wanted. I grinned. Good job, Draco! Plan PHS (Prank the Head Snake) was officially active.

Quickly, I grabbed it—a ten and a quarter inch wand of ebony, with an _Atropa belladonna_ core—and dashed towards his potions lab, which only opened when the door was tapped with his wand. Slipping inside, I went to the racks marked _Grade 1_, grabbing a small bottle filled with a silvery liquid. I knew he'd already marked these, so no one would lose their grade. Sev had a habit of keeping the potions that the students had correctly made in class. Something that would now work against him.

Sneaking back out of the Potions Lab, I quickly sat down on the couch again, slipping the vial into a pocket, and carefully placed his wand back where I'd originally gotten it. I was just in time, too. Just as I opened my book again, Severus came walking back into the room looking frustrated. "I've _told_ you not to play with that before. It's dangerous! And then he has to get all proud and refuse help so that I have to practically _force_ the Healing Potion down his throat." He sighed. "Flower, could you go into my room and get me the red ink bottle? This one just ran out."

"Sure thing, Sev. I'll be back in a sec." And when I'm done you won't be able to do anything about it, I thought gleefully.

I ran to his room, closing the door behind me, and immediately headed for his dresser. It was average sized, made of a polished, black wood, as were his pillows and the rug floor, and his comforter. The walls, however, were a brilliant blue, which he said he'd chosen because of me. When I asked him why, he said that it was because of the color of my eyes. Pushing aside these thoughts, I opened the top drawer. It was full of neatly folded black cloaks.

I carefully uncorked the bottle of Color-Changing Potion and poured it all over the clothes, making sure to get every single cloak soaked in it. I watched as it seemed into the fabric spreading like spilled water over a table. It dried little by little and I watched in delight as the dark cloth slowly faded into neon purple. A wide grin split my face and it took a few moments to get myself under control.

Biting the inside of my cheek so as to keep myself from laughing, I quickly grabbed one of the ink bottles off his desk and dashed to the door. But just as I was slipping the now-empty potions bottle into my pocket the door swung open. I jumped, surprised, and felt the bottle slip from my fingers. I cringed as it crashed to the floor, breaking on contact with the hardwood floor, shattering into a million pieces. Sev's eyes flickered from the broken glass to his, I winced as I noticed, open drawer. I saw, as if in slow motion, his eyes narrow dangerously as he reached inside his robe, where I knew he kept his wand. Panicking, I dashed past him, just small enough to slip between him and the door. Draco was peeking outside his room and I grabbed his arm as I passed. "Run!"

"Betony Julianna Black! You are in _so _much trouble!"

Laughing hysterically, Draco and I kept running, dashing across the living room and out the front door, into the hallway outside. Thank goodness it was Winter Break. We were _so _screwed.

a.g.e.10- a.g.e.10- a.g.e.10- a.g.e.10- a.g.e.10- a.g.e.10- a.g.e.10- a.g.e.10- a.g.e.10- a.g.e.10- a.g.e.10-

I wandered aimlessly through the halls of Hogwarts, stopping every once in a while to say hi to some of the students. It was early May, and at six years old I was considered old enough to walk around by myself, as long as I stayed on school grounds.

"Hi you guys!"

A fourteen year old boy with a strong, stocky build, sky blue eyes and shaggy, flaming red hair turned and smiled at me. "Hi Rebel." I smiled at the nickname. His friends just nodded in greeting.

"Sorry to bother you Charlie—"

"Never," he interrupted. "I told you, you're my eldest little sister, remember? You don't bother me." He winked.

I grinned. "Thanks. Anyway, oh brother of mine, you wouldn't happen to know where our current Potions Master is, would you?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, he passed by here a little while ago. Muttered something about bossy, old cats that can't mind their own business."

I rolled my eyes. "Typical. He and Aunt Minnie haven't been getting along well recently. I have no idea why. She usually coddles him like a mother hen does her baby chick." He raised an eyebrow. "In an Aunty Minerva kind of way," I added. "Not like you're mother."

"I've never known McGonagall to coddle anyone. Well, except you," he amended.

"I'm a special case, what can I say? Anyways, I'd better go find Sev. We're supposed to have dinner at the Malfoy's in a couple hours, and if he isn't warned ahead of time he gets distracted by his work. Don't wanna' be late!"

"Alright. Oh, and make sure to tell him that Mum's invite you over this summer. I just got the letter this morning."

Nodding in acknowledgement, I cheerily waved goodbye and headed towards the Transfiguration classroom, down the hallway and one floor up. I heard raised voices as I approached and, recognizing them, I crept silently up to the doorway, remaining in the shadows. I knew I shouldn't be listening—it was intrusive and wrong—but my curiosity got the better of me. Maybe I could find out what they were arguing about and fix the problem!

"You need to tell her the truth,"–that was Aunt Minerva.

"She's not old enough," Sev argued.

"You've been saying that for years. She's six years old, Severus, and one of the more intelligent children her age. If you tell her, gently, she'll understand."

"And what exactly do you suggest I say Minerva," he said frostily. "Hello Flower, it's time for dinner. By the way, you're adopted. Let's go eat!"

I gasp escaped from between my lips. Hearing, the two adults turned to face me. Aunt Minnie paled slightly at the sight of me, while Sev's eyes narrowed in regret and anger.

"No!"

"Betony," Minerva began, taking a step forward.

Sev didn't move. It just confirmed my fears.

I spun around before anything else could be said, sprinting down the halls. Distance faded away before my flying feet. No, no, _no_. It wasn't true. It _wasn't_. It couldn't be. My mantra repeated itself in my head over and over and over again, yet all the while their remained that seed of doubt. Was that why he'd never let me call him father? Was I not good enough? Did he only take me in because he had to? Because someone forced him? And the seed grew. It dug roots and sprouted leaves—growing, growing, _growing_.

The front doors flew open, pushed by powerful, invisible winds blowing wildly about me, whipping my hair about my face, as my eyes flashed bronze. I dashed full speed across the grounds, not paying attention to where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get away. I didn't want to be a burden.

Brambles tore at my clothes, branches whipping against my face, but the look of Severus, his eyes narrowed in anger and disgust, repeated itself over and over again in my mind's eye. He didn't want me. He didn't _want_ me. He didn't want _me_.

Racing forward, I didn't notice the tree root protruding from the ground. There was a loud, resounding _crack!_ as the branch I grabbed splintered, and I fell to the ground in a heap. Gasping for breath, I looked around me, and froze. Tall, imposing trees of dark wood stood all around me, holding me in. I was lost…lost in the deepest parts of the Forbidden Forest, where no one would find me.

There was a clicking sound from above me, and I looked up to see several large _thing_s descending down upon me, pinchers snapping, eight hairy legs moving through the air, as if propelling them forward. A shiver ran down my spine at the sight of these enormous, creeping, shadowy creatures. Tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes, but I angrily wiped them away, ordering myself not to cry. Now wasn't the time. I stood up, taking note of the fact that my knees were scraped and bleeding, trying to ignore the sting. I needed to be brave. If only it was that easy.

Severus Snape was worried. No, that was an understatement—he was absolutely frantic, scared to death, terrified out of his mind. She had just run off, disappeared. No one had the faintest clue as to where she was. Finally, he'd headed down to Hagrid's hut, hoping beyond hope that she was there, seeking comfort from her gentle friend. No such luck. He stopped on his way back up to his castle, closing his eyes for a moment. As he opened them again, something caught his eye; at the edge of the forest was something that didn't belong, something snow white and silky. It was her scarf.

His breath caught in his throat, his eyes hardened. His hands shaking, he picked it up. It was definitely her head scarf: she'd gotten it for her fifth birthday from the Malfoys', as was tradition, the color signifying her innocence at her young age. It was smooth and soft to the touch, and had her name inscribed in golden thread at one end. Cursing silently, he sprinted at full speed into the trees.

It was easy to follow her trail now that he knew to look for it. She hadn't been careful: broken branches and signs of running feet were everywhere. Noticing which direction the trail headed, he felt his heart squeeze in his chest. Quickening his pace he raced ahead, not bothering to watch what he stepped on or how much noise he made. His baby girl was in danger. He could sense it. Finally, breaking through a wall of thorns and brambles and prickling vines, he froze, horrified by the terrifying sight before him. A dozen hungry, five foot tall Acromantula stood in a tight circle, snapping greedily, hunger clear in their many small, beady black eyes. But that wasn't what stopped his heart. There, caught in the center, her back pressed against the twisting trunk of a tree, was a small figure with tangled dark hair and wide blue eyes. She was shaking, yet managed to gaze back at the nightmarish creatures that surrounded her with a spark of defiance.

He saw her take a deep breath, close her eyes…and scream! It was high and shrill, and the Potions professor was forced to clap his hands over his ears in order to attempt to block out the noise. The Acromantula flinched back at the sound. Then, a brilliant deep blue light lashed out from her being, throwing the beasts away from her by force, and he watched in amazement as they all scampered away in fear, disappearing back into the darkness from whence they came. She seemed to shine with pure power.

A moment later, her body worn out at the large use of magic at such a young age, she fell to the ground, exhausted and hurt. Without thought he rushed to her side, picking her up in his arms and holding her close to his chest, before standing up. Her eyes slowly blinked open. "Sev?"

That one word broke his heart. He nodded mutely, stroking her hair, as he began making his way back through the forest.

"I didn't think you'd come," she murmured. "I thought you didn't want me."

"Of course I want you, you silly child. Why ever would I not?"

"I'm not yours," she whispered. "You never let me call you daddy, 'cause I'm not good enough. And you where angry at me, I saw it in your eyes."

"When?"

"Before, when you were talking to Aunt Minerva."

Understanding suddenly dawned on him. "I wasn't angry at you, Sunshine."

"You weren't?"

"No," he said firmly, "I was angry at your Aunt for trying to force me to tell you something I didn't want to and I was angry at the way you had to find out. Mostly, though, I was angry at myself, for not having the courage to tell you the truth. Now, because of my cowardice, you could've been killed."

"But," her brows furrowed slightly, "I'm not your daughter."

The trees finally cleared ahead of them and Severus stepped out into open sunlight. There was a small gash on his cheek, were he'd been cut during his wild rampant through the forest, and leaves clung to his hair and robes. Gently, he placed her down on her own two feet, placing a steadying hand on her shoulder. "Look at me," he commanded. She did as she was told. "Betony, I have clothed you and fed you, raising you from an infant. I've cared for you while you were ill and been there for you when you needed my help. No matter who you come from, whom your ancestors, _you_ _are my daughter_." He paused, hesitating a moment, before saying it. "I love you, Flower."

Her eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around his waist, hugging him tight. "Me too, Sev. I love you, too."

a.g.e.11- a.g.e.11- a.g.e.11- a.g.e.11- a.g.e.11- a.g.e.11- a.g.e.11- a.g.e.11- a.g.e.11- a.g.e.11- a.g.e.11-

"Catch!"

I reached out my hands, stretching up as far as I could reach without falling off my broom, barely catching it with the tips of my fingers. I dodged one of the figures flying at me to knock it out of my hands, spun out of the way of a bludger hit my way, and sped towards to other end of the field. Fake a pass, shoot center. Just as the quaffle soared through the hoop a yell sounded from farther up field and I turned to see my team's seeker holding up the snitch in her gloved left hand.

I landed and ran over to congratulate her. We all did. "Great job Cara," I said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks!"

Cara Rivera was a half-blood witch, a year younger than me, whom I'd met through Ginny. She brushed her sandy blond hair out of her face and smiled brightly at me, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, that was a great catch," agreed Theodore, who'd been playing beater. He was a good looking kid, what with his shaggy chestnut brown hair and honey colored eyes. His money and "pure blood" never hurt either. Well, except in our group of friends. It meant we could tease him about being a "biased git". Well, him, Draco and Blaise.

"Hey," said his best mate, who was playing keeper on my team, "you aren't supposed to congratulate your opposing team!" But the grin on Blaise's face was anything but a _. "He's right though. Nicely done, Cara." Blaise had coffee colored skin, brown eyes, and long black hair that he tied into a short ponytail at the base of his neck. Our third pure blooded git. Just kidding. He was quite the charmer.

I looked around the rest of our group, smiling widely at them. We had people from every kind of background possible. There was the three Weasleys, the twins and Ginny, who were poor pure bloods and considered "blood traitors" by most of the old families. Mona Bell, who was a year younger than me and was adopted from her Spanish parents whom had perished in a fire, into a middle class half blood family, and she herself was a half blood. Draco and his sister, Allison, who was two years younger than him. Then there Justin Shacklebolt, an upper class half blood; Astoria Greengrass who was Alli's age, and a middle class pureblood; and Katalyna, who was only a year younger than me, and was Theo's little sister. And, of course, Dean Thomas, who was one of my best friends and our resident Muggleborn.

I couldn't feel more proud as I stood there. We were a representation of the unity of almost every class of society. Watching them all talk and laugh was…awe-inspiring. Well, for me at least. If a stranger came along and saw us, or even one of their parents, they'd have a heart attack. That was, in fact, something we'd often joke about. All we need now is my godsister, Harry Potter-the symbol of the Light-and an heir of Slytherin. I can just imagine the look on Mr. Malfoy's face…

"So, what are you going to do for your birthday this year, Betty?"

I scowled at Draco. "Don't call me that. You know I hate that nickname."

"Let it go, Betony, you know he won't stop," Katalyna said, sighing.

"I just keep hoping that someday he'll actually _listen _to me."

Theo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, keep dreaming."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, he's a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't listen to anyone, do they?"

"Except their mothers," Ginny teased.

"Hey!"

We all laughed.

"No, seriously," complained Cara, "what is it with you and stupid nicknames? I mean, Cece? Really, Draco? Really?"

"At least that's better than _Stori_," pointed out Astoria.

"Or Kitten," said Katalyna.

"Or Teddy Bear," Theodore said, shuddering.

"But it's true," protested Cara. "You're a great big, cuddly teddy bear."

Everyone broke out laughing again, even Theodore, though he was blushing slightly.

Just then a voice called out, warm and kind, "Come in children! Lunch is ready!"

"Coming Aunt Cissy/Mum/Mrs. Malfoy!" we called back.

"Last one inside is dragon dung!" I challenged.

And we were off, pushing each other and laughing as we went. I caught Dean's eye and gave him a care-free smile. He winked and smiled back. Life was good, and I couldn't help wishing it would always stay that way.


	3. Chapter 2: In thhe Beginning

**Chapter 2: In the Beginning**

"Can we get my wand now? Please Sev?"

"Yeah, please Severus?"

I raised an eyebrow at my godbrother. "Are you begging?"

"Yeah right," he scoffed. "Malfoys don't beg."

"That's right," Dean said, pretending to act superior. "They only threaten, demand, bully, require, and order. No begging. It's for wimps."

I giggled. "Don't forget whine."

"I do _not_. Take that back!"

"Oh really?" I teased. "_You touched me? How dare you! You made me break my nail! My father will hear about this, you filthy animal!"_

Dean and I were laughing outright by the end, Severus was smirking slightly. Draco just crossed his arms and lifted his chin. "I don't care what you say. I don't whine. Whining is for children."

"So what does that make you, Mr. Eleven-Year-Old?"

He scowled at me and, being a malfoy and all, did the mature thing—he stuck out his tongue at us and huffed, turning away. "Idiots."

Ah, brothers. For that was indeed what he was to me. A best friend and brother. And did siblings not tease one another? Of course, we did.

"Enough," Severus ordered, though humor still danced in his dark eyes. "Leave Draco alone. Now, if you want to get your wands then follow me."

He led us through the streets of Diagon Alley until we came to a small, antique-looking shop. It was very dusty and a bit dark and mysterious. We glanced around, our eyes wide with curiosity, though also a little hesitant. There was something spooky about this place.

"It has been a while, Severus Snape."

I spun around to face the direction the voice had come from. Emerging from the shadows was an old man. He was very pale, as if he'd never in his very long life ever seen the sun, with silvery white hair and a frail looking body. He stared at us with wide, haunted silver eyes. Not sparkling silver-grey like Draco's, oh no. Pure, polished silver. I couldn't help but shiver. It was creepy

"Twenty years," Severus said softly.

"Indeed. I remember your wand—ten and a quarter inches, made of ebony with an _Atropa belladonna_ core. Very good for both Defense and the Dark Arts. Do you take good care of it?"

"Of course."

Then he turned to us. "Ah, yes, Mister Malfoy. I remember your parents. Lucius and Narcissa, correct?" the young boy just nodded. "Your father's wand was made of maple, with a dragon heartstring core. Good for transfiguration. Your mother, on the other hand, favored a cherry wood wand with the core of a hair off a unicorn's mane. Good for healing spells."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I say she favored the wand. It's really the wand who chooses the wizard."

He eyed Dean and eye. "I suppose you are a Muggleborn, boy? I do not recognize you. And of course you must be Betony." I gazed back at him boldly, though my stomach twisted with nervousness. "I know all about you."

Sev cleared his throat. "Perhaps we can get back to the topic at hand?" he said politely, though there was a coldness to his tone.

"Yes, of course."

First he did Draco, who was found by his wand fairly quickly. It was nine and a half inches long, made of black hawthorn with a dragon scale core. Next was Dean. His took a bit longer until, finally, he was settled with a wand of dark willow with the core of a griffin's claw. Finally, it was my turn.

"Now, Miss Snape, which hand is your wand hand?"

"My right one, sir."

He examined one of the wands the boys had tried out and handed it to me. "Cedar with unicorn hair. Go on, give it a wave."

I pointed it at an empty vase and waved it. The whole thing shattered into a million pieces, broken glass flying everywhere. We all ducked, covering our ears to block out the sound of the explosion. I placed the wand on the counter.

"Apparently not. Perhaps, this." He handed me another. "Walnut with a phoenix feather core."

But almost the moment I touched it he took it away again. "No, no, not the right one." He brought out another, and another, and another after that, but I never held any of them more than a few seconds before he'd snatch them away again. I felt like I'd been standing there for hours. There seemed to be hundreds and hundreds of wands to try, and not one of them was the right one.

While I was getting more and more frustrated, however, Mr. Olivander seemed to get increasingly excited, like a small child playing a thrilling game. "Tricky customer, eh? You're the second one this week. Not very usual. Don't worry, don't worry, we'll find it soon."

A spark of inspiration lit his eyes. "Maybe," he murmured. "Hmm, yes. Yes, that could be the one."

He walked back into the shadows between the aisles and aisles of wands each stacked one on top of the other. One could only guess in what way they were organized.

There were several moments of silence, before he gradually made his way back to the front, holding a thin black box reverently in his hands. He blew off the dust from the top of it, wiping a finger over the label. "Yes, yes, a special wand for a special child. Perhaps."

He carefully removed the top, holding the open box out to me. Inside, lying on a black velvet cloth, was the strangest wand I had ever seen. Its shaft was made of a beautiful dark wood, while the handle was almost pure white and seemed to almost glow in the dark twilight of the room. The figure of a snake was carved into the handle.

Slowly, almost cautiously, I reached out my hand. My fingers brushed its length and, as they came to rest on the handle a tingling warmth made its way up through my fingers. I took the wand in my hand and spun it in one fluid movement, pointing it upwards.

A gold mist drifted from the tip, sparkling in the darkness of the musty room. It seemed to be made of the brightest sunlight or the purest gold dust. It lingered for a moment before fading away. I stared at the old wand maker, my eyes wide. "What was _that?"_

"Made of Australian black wood and yew with the core of a fang." He looked me in the eyes, his gaze focused and intense. "The fang of a Basilisk."

I shivered, cold trickling down my spine. "But…but they're extinct, aren't they?"

"No one is sure, but it wouldn't matter. That, Miss Snape, is a very old wand. It was made by my great, great, great, great, great grandfather. It is said to have been wielded by the Lady of the Lake herself. It is best used for the strongest spells-healing spells, wards, and powerful Defense and Dark Arts spells. It has no preference." He gently tugged the wand from my hand and placed it back in its black case before handing it to me. "I'm sure that we can expect great things from you, my child. Yes, great things indeed."

….

_Crash!_

"Oh, I'm really, really sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I just knocked into you… I'm _so_ sorry." The newcomer held out a hand, helping me to my feet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I reassured her. "No big deal." I bent to pick up all my stuff and put it back on the trolley—my trunk, my owl…wait, where was-

"Here." I looked up to find that she had already grabbed my wand, which I had been twirling in my fingers when she crashed into me, and was offering it to me. She had wild, chestnut brown curls and big brown eyes. By the way she looked at everything around her I guessed that she was a first year, like me.

"Thanks."

She gave me a concerned look. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Honestly, this is nothing. I've had worse from playing Quidditch."

"Quidditch?" she questioned, curious. "What's Quidditch?"

I grinned sheepishly at her. "You must be Muggleborn then. It's a sport we play on brooms. Best sport in the world if you ask me, though football is pretty cool too." **(for all you Americans that's soccer… that seems kind of unfair though, 'cause I'm Americam. :D)**

"Does it matter?" she asked, hesitant. "You know, not being from a wizarding family?"

"Only to stuck up, shallow, prejudiced pureblood gits. And really, what do they matter? Really, just ignore them. They only say what they do because that's how they were raised."

"Oh."

"Hey, if you have any problems with people bothering you, don't be afraid to ask for my help, alright? I'll sort them out for you. I'm Betony, by the way. Betony Snape."

She smiled shyly at me. "Hermione Granger."

…

The door to our compartment opened and a tall boy with flaming red hair and freckles stuck his head in to our compartment.

"Hey Ron," I greeted politely.

"Hi, Betony."

"What do you want Weasel," Draco said coolly, sneering.

"Nothing from you, _Malfoy_," the newcomer spat.

"What is it Ron?" My voice was much gentler than Drake's.

He glared at my god brother a moment longer before turning to face me once more. "I was just checking in on all of you. I'd sit here but I wouldn't want to dirty _his_ hand," he growled, indicating Draco. "Not that they aren't stained already."

"How very thoughtful of you," Draco drawled. "Now, leave. We don't need someone like _you_ around here."

"No problem," Ron snarled. "I wouldn't want to be around a prejudiced, arrogant, self-centered git like you anyway." And with that he turned and left, slamming the compartment door behind him.

I sighed. "Why do you have to be so mean to him? You get along with the rest of them fine."

"It's not just me," he protested. "He started it! He's hated me from the moment we met."

"Well, you haven't exactly given him reason not to."

"Forget it, Betony," said Dean, who was sitting across from us. "You know how Drake is: he never admits he's in the wrong. You're wasting your time."

I rolled my eyes. "He and Ron are exactly the same."

"Hey!"

We all laughed.

It wasn't like Ron and I were the best of friends, which I mostly considered his and Draco's fault, but we were polite to each other and got along alright. The problem was that his father and Mr. Malfoy had been enemies for so long, and had passed that feuding on to their youngest (or in the Malfoy's case, _only_) sons. Ron also had a deep prejudice against anything associated with Dark magic, which included Severus. Yet another wall between us. Well, one couldn't have everything, could they?

I sighed.

Dean reached out and took my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. I glanced over at him and gave him a small smile. His responding grin lit up my day like a thousand suns.

…

"Everyone is ready. Please come with me."

Obedient, we all followed her through the open doors and into the Great Hall, making our way between the two middle tables. I heard the other first years make "oohs" and "ahs" at the sight of the ceiling. I was one of the few who didn't.

We stopped before the dais on which the head table stood. The whole hall seemed to hold its breath, everyone staring at the old hat on the stool, waiting. Then, it moved, a crease opening at the brim like a mouth, and began to sing.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the __Hogwarts Sorting__ Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone clapped when it was finished, growing silent once more only as the Professor cleared her throat. "When I call you name you will come forth, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into you're houses." There was a relieved sigh amongst the gathered new students. "Abbot, Hannah."

The Hat took only a few moments before it yelled, "Hufflepuff!"

The table in the center left clapped loudly as the girl bounced happily over to her table, a smile on her face.

"Bones, Susan."

And so it went.

Then "Granger, Hermoine," was called. I looked up, waiting, wondering what house she would be sorted into. When the Hat called "Gryffindor," I smiled. She looked positively ecstatic. I was happy for her- she seemed like a very nice girl.

"Malfoy, Draco."

A nervous look flashed across his face. I squeezed his shoulder, trying to give him silent encouragement. "Good luck."

Squaring his shoulders, he schooled his face into a neutral expression and walked casually up the dais and sat on the stool. The Hat had barely touched his head when it called out, "Slytherin."

A relieved sparkle lit my god brother's eyes, and I closed my eyes, relieved. Good, now his father couldn't complain. He was safe.

As he sat down at the Slytherin table and the attention moved back to the Sorting he glanced over at us, an anxious expression on his face. Dean and I grinned encouragingly at him, giving him a small wave or a thumbs up, and he seemed to relax, content that this wouldn't affect our friendship.

Theodore was next, and he was also sorted into Slytherin, sitting down right beside Draco. I was relieved. At least they'd have each other, and that was only if none of the rest of us joined them.

And then came the name I was least expecting. "Potter, Harry."

Whispers spread around the room. "Potter, as in _the_ Harry Potter?" "He's really here?" "I can't believe he defeated You-Know Who when he was just a baby!"

A small boy stepped out from the crowd and walked slowly and hesitantly up the dais. He was thin, rather too thin for my liking, and short for his age, with messy jet-black hair. I felt my heart clench at the sight of him. He looked malnourished and pale. I felt anger bubble up inside me. Who was responsible for this?

There was quiet as the Hat was placed on the boy's head, falling over his face and covering his eyes so that I couldn't see them. Several minutes passed by, and I watched as his features twisted from an expression of resignation to that of determination and then to a triumphant hope. The Hat opened its mouth and…"Gryffindor!"

The Hall rang with the ecstatic applause from all the houses, though none clapped so loudly as Gryffindor. My ears rang with their shouts of triumph and the Weasley Twin's calls of, "We got Potter! We got Potter! We got Potter!"

I rolled my eyes at their childishness, but couldn't help the wide grin that spread across my features. He would be safe and taken care of by the Weasleys. If I was sure of nothing else I knew that much. He'd have true friends.

Cara was called up and sorted into Hufflepuff, and I whistled loudly for her. Exactly the house she'd predicted. Finally, it was my turn.

"Snape, Betony." There was whispering amongst the older students, the Gryffindors looking particularly hostile, and the Slytherins very protective. One or two of them even smiled encouragingly at me.

Dean gave me a brief hug, and Blaise winked in good luck. As I mounted the steps to the stool I smiled at Aunt Minnie- _Professor McGonagall_, I corrected myself- and she smiled slightly back at me. I took a deep breath as I sat down and felt the Sorting Hat placed on my head. I closed my eyes.

_Hello, child. I've been waiting for you._

I jumped slightly, startled. It was talking _in my head_.

Hello hat, I though back. I didn't know you could speak directly into my mind.

_Yes, quite useful isn't it?_

I couldn't help but agree.

_Now, let's see here. There is loyalty, but only to those whom you truly know and love. Not Hufflepuff then, nor Ravenclaw, for though you have great intelligence you are not the studious type._

You already know that, I pointed out.

_Ah, but it's_ _good to see for oneself. There is cunning, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself, especially to your adoptive father, and a wish to discover your past. You'd make powerful friends in Slytherin, friends who could help you discover such things. Strong alliances._

I don't need alliances. I like my friends as they are. They'll help me find out who I am. I don't need power. I'm happy as my life is already.

_Not Slytherin hmm? No, perhaps not. Well then, I think that the place you best belong is…_ "Gryffindor!"

Before I took off the Hat it whispered, _Do not fear that which you do not understand. Your past and future are not as separate as you may think._

I handed it to Aunt Minnie. For the first time I could remember the Hall was still. There was no cheering, no standing ovation, nothing. When I hesitated, she gave me a small push towards the table on the far left. I stumbled down the stairs and looked up sharply when I heard clapping. It was Dean. Draco joined him next, followed by Granddad, Hagrid, and the rest of the staff, my friends and the Slytherins. The Weasleys soon joined in, and then the other first years. Feeling better, I walked quickly over and sat down in the first available seat. I knew most of the older students would have a hard time accepting me, but maybe, just maybe, my class mates would be able to accept me as one of their own, instead of judging me on the Potion Master's classroom act.

I looked up at the head table, catching my father's eye. He nodded his head in acknowledgement, his eyes sparkling with humor and pride. I breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't disappointed in me. Scratch that, he was _proud_ of me, that I was in his enemies' house. A snake amongst the lions. Or had I simply always been a lion amongst the snakes?

Dean was called up, and I held my breath, hoping beyond hope…"Gryffindor!"

No one cheered or whistled as loudly as I did. I wouldn't be alone either. He'd be with me. I felt a weight lift from my shoulders and scooted over to make room for him. He sat down beside me, a huge grin on his lips. I hugged him tightly. "You're here."

"I told you we'd be together, didn't I? I promised I wouldn't leave you. I wasn't about to break that promise."

I smiled brilliantly up at him, practically _glowing _with happiness, and laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. "Good."

Ronald was also sorted into Gryffindor (big surprise), and grinned hugely as he came over. His brothers were cheering him on, and even Percy shook his hand in congratulations. He sat down on the other side of the table, and it wasn't until then that I realized who he was sitting next to, who was welcoming him to our table…Harry Potter. I was sitting across from him.

He looked up and our eyes locked. Ice blue met emerald green, and I felt a warm tingling make its way down my spine. Recognition flared in my mind, though I didn't understand why. I'd never met him before and, from what Sev and Grandpa Albus had said, he lived in a Muggle , I felt as if something was _pulling _me toward him, and searched within my own mind for a reason. There was only the remembered aroma of lilies and roses, the warmth of a fire, and the feeling of love and safety and true happiness. Of belonging.

Finally, I looked away, in time to hear Blaise being sorted into Slytherin, and shivered. Thoroughly spooked out and confused I tried to push the matter from my mind. But it was a memory that would stay with me for the rest of my life. It was the beginning. The beginning of what, I didn't know, but it was the beginning of something. If only I'd known what that something was.

That was the first time I met him.

It was the day my life changed.


End file.
